Modern vehicles are mainly categorized into several types, including vehicles using conventional piston engines as power source, and electromotor driven vehicles that are pure electric powered and of plug-in type, which using storage batteries for storing energy. Hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) is a new type of vehicle that has two power systems including a conventional piston engine and an electromotor. Existing HEVs generally adopt mechanical hybrid power structures and have two complete power systems including clutches, gearboxes, differential mechanisms and the like, these structures are complex and energy of batteries thereof is so small so as can only served for assisting driving and recovering braking energy. In contrast, a series HEV, i.e. an extended range electric vehicle, is driven directly by a motor, structure of which is simple and its batteries are operating in a state of not been fully charged and at excellent voltage platform, this guarantees service life of the batteries. It can also run in a pure electric mode thanks to large battery capacity. Engine thereof is always working in an optimum status with low emission and high efficiency. It also provided with an external charging mode in order to be charged using inexpensive off-peak electricity at night. Generally, existing extended range electric vehicles each uses a piston engine as a charger, and there is a huge difference between thermal efficiency of the piston engine and that of a combustion gas turbine. If using a traditional piston type internal combustion engine as power source, there would be a huge engine structure volume, so that reducing overall efficiency of the power systems in the extended range electric vehicle. Therefore, using a combustion gas turbine to generate electricity for the extended range electric vehicle has a broad application prospect.
Like an ordinary saloon car, in the existing hybrid electric vehicle, the engine is generally placed in the front, that is, the engine is placed at a location in front of front axle, and an output shaft of the engine is longitudinally arranged, an advantage of this is that arrangement and maintenance are convenient, but it is not easy to achieve a balance of load weight between front and rear wheels as well as left and right wheels, with large moment of inertia and poor controllability.
Among existing vehicles, there are also mid-engine vehicles or rear-engine vehicles, but these are rear-wheel drive fashions that generally adopted for improving controllability of the vehicle. However, once sideslip of the rear wheels is generated when a rear-wheel drive vehicle is cornering at a high speed, the vehicle is prone to oversteering, and extremely sharp turning makes the vehicle more likely to sideslip and out of control, which is dangerous for a sports car in high speed movement.
For a pure electric powered vehicle, middle part of its frames can be used for arranging and installing a battery pack thereto, such that a larger installation space may be acquired to obtain a bigger battery capacity. However, for a front-engine extended range electric vehicle, the arranging space of its battery pack is greatly squeezed due to an arranging location of the engine and a requirement on balance between front and rear wheels, the endurance mileage of the vehicle is affected thereby in a drive mode in which the vehicle is solely driven by means of battery pack discharging.
Modern compact vehicles generally adopt integral body structure or separate frame construction, wherein strength of the frames and of the entire framing are relatively low in the integral body structure although this kind of structure is easy to manufacture, and the separate frame construction also has a disadvantage of low strength of the vehicle body.